1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knapsacks and backpacks. More specifically, the invention is a rack system for holding books and the like in the interior chamber of a backpack that has a standardized exterior configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Backpacks are utilized by people all over the world from kindergarten through graduate school. Throughout these years people are often required to transport large, heavy textbooks and notebooks back and forth to school each day. Standard backpacks consist of a zippered sack with a large empty cavity in which one places his books, notebooks and other large items. Although people attempt to organize the materials in an orderly fashion, it is virtually impossible to do so.
Additionally, when carrying heavy items, great strain is placed on the shoulders, neck and back of the person carrying the bag. This occurs primarily due to the fact that the large items are pulling down and back on the straps of the bag and the wearer must often lean forward to compensate for that force. The constant shifting of materials within the backpack also leads to discomfort and strain on the wearer.
What is needed is a backpack that provides a way to organize books and materials in such a way that they are easily accessible and placed in such a way that the weight of the material in the backpack is distributed to reduce the strain on the neck, shoulders and back of the wearer.
Backpacks and tote-bag organizers have been the subject of prior patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,031,821 issued on Jul. 9, 1912 to Schwarzenbach discloses a backpack for use when camping that has space for several covered vessels. The vessels are simply placed in the opening within the backpack in an organized manner. Schwarzenbach does not teach the use of shelves in a backpack for better organization or weight distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,980 issued on May 21, 1957 to Brown discloses a backpack with horizontal shelves sewn into the sides of the backpack and a zippered flap that allow access to the contents of the backpack when the backpack is placed in an upright position. The pack disclosed in Brown does not teach the use of angled shelves for better weight distribution, and furthermore, the shelves in the Brown device are fixedly secured to the sides of the backpack, precluding adjustment of the spacing between shelves to adapt for larger objects and substitution of special purpose compartmentalized shelves as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,258 issued on Jan. 1, 1985 to Jones discloses a convertible backpack. The three removably coupled sections of the backpack can be separated and used as bicycle panniers. Jones does not disclose the use of shelves within the backpack for organization or better weight distribution as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,237 issued on Jan. 26, 1988 to Leslie discloses a portable cooler for beverage cans. The cooler contains a box-like chamber with insulating material on its surfaces. The box-like chamber has a serpentine construction with horizontally elongated recesses adapted to hold beverage cans. The Leslie patent does not teach angled support shelves for organization or improved weight distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,763 issued on Feb. 9, 1993 to Blaisdell et al. discloses a modular, free movement backpack system. The backpack has upper and lower modules which are connected by a ball joint to allow for free movement in order to reduce strain on the wearer's back. Blaisdell et al. does not teach the use of angled support shelves for organization of material or improved weight distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,192 issued on May 2, 1995 to Xiao discloses a container having a folding table including a drink holder and a book holder. The container may have shoulder straps for a backpack configuration, a handbag strap, or it may be configured for suspension from an automobile seat. Xiao does not teach the use of any shelves, nor does it teach any means for improved weight distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,236 issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to Monzingo discloses a modular backpack having upper and lower bags divided into zippered compartments which may be reconfigured into luggage or used as bicycle panniers. Monzingo does not teach the use of shelves for improved organization or weight distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,537 issued on May 20, 1997 to Sciacca discloses a compartmentalized box and a knapsack incorporating the same. The compartmentalized box has a plurality of panels arranged in rows and columns for supporting a plurality of containers slidable in and out of the box. The panels can be rearranged to be adapted for different sized containers for use with fishing tackle and the like. The Sciacca patent does not teach the use of shelves for organization. The fact that containers must be used to store items in an orderly fashion limits the size and types of objects that can be stored. Lastly, Sciacca does not teach a means for improving weight distribution within the knapsack as in the present invention.
German publication No. DE 3,402,077, published on Aug. 1, 1985, discloses a convertible backpack for traveling on planes, trains, and the like, which is separable into a suitcase and handbags with carrying straps and hand grips. The patent does not teach the use of shelves for organization or weight distribution as in the present invention.
U.K. Patent No. 2,184,002, published Jun. 17, 1987, discloses three bags which strap together to form a rucksack, or which may also be used as a bicycle bag. It does not teach any means for improved organization or weight distribution.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.